This invention relates to an air filtering or cleaning apparatus, and more particularly to movable apparatus especially suited for use in vehicle repair and/or assembly plants.
Air cleaning systems have been provided in the past for use in vehicle body repair and finishing plants. For example, the L. C. Hardison U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,972 describes a system for cleaning the air of dust and noxious fumes in a paint spray booth. The Hardison system is quite large and stationary, and it also appears to be a rather elaborate and expensive system.
In addition to the foregoing prior art, there is an air filtering system marketed by CleanShop, which is a division of AEN Industries, Inc. The CleanShop system is also a relatively large stationary system which may be installed in repair shops and industrial factories. Further, it does not appear to have the capability of removing noxious fumes from the air.
Small mobile air filtration systems have also been provided, as shown for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,93,803; 4,045,192; 4,531,956; and 4,737,173. The systems shown in these patents are room air filters for use, for example, in hospitals.
Still other prior art filtering systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,151,929; 3,301,167; 3,511,162; 3,880,061; 3,944,405; and 4,512,245.
Despite the large number of prior art air filtering arrangements, there remains a need for a relatively inexpensive lightweight, mobile, air cleaning system for use, for example, in a vehicle body repair shop. It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved mobile air cleaning system which is especially suited for use in vehicle body shops.